Triangle
by StephyCoCo89
Summary: Whilst in the Drug store, Glen managed to save Doug in time. Carley and Doug are now together, but Lee looks on as his feelings grow stronger for the woman. Contains spoilers!


**Warning: Swearing, violence**

**Chapter One**

Lee Everett was driving back from work, early.

His lesson got cancelled. It was something to do with the maintenance work in the lecture theatre, so he couldn't teach his class. His students didn't seem to mind, and neither did he, if he was being honest. He wanted the afternoon off so he could have a word with his wife. She was acting very strange lately, and he wanted to know what was bothering her.

However, as he turned the corner with his car, he spotted something strange next to his house.

Another car was parked in his driveway.

It was something he didn't recognise in his drive before; a Mercedes A Class Interior.

He gulped, feeling his palms sweating. 'Maybe it's my wife's friend...' He thought, trying to rationalise. But he knew it wasn't. Deep down, he knew...

He turned off the ignition key, and slowly stepped out of his car, leaving his documents and lecture notes inside. He crept to the front door, turning the door knob. He then stepped into the hallway, and listened as he heard voices from upstairs. He felt a wave of shock, listening.

'Now, come on baby. You know I'm _married._'

'I know, I know...'

Lee felt his heart stop beating, and realised another man was inside his house.

Anger and rage flooded through his body, trying to calm himself down, but couldn't. He had always suspected, secretly, but now he knew; his wife was having affair!

His wife was always good at keeping secrets from him.

But not today she wasn't.

He stalked upstairs, listening to the voices, trying not to let his anger boil over. His wife was laughing as the man told her a joke. Finally, he was outside the bedroom door, listening to his wife.

His wife was laughing, lovingly. "I love you, baby."

Lee could no longer take it. He flung the bedroom door open, and stared at his wife, stark naked on their bed. She looked completely stunned and confused. Then he saw the man, and went completely berserk.

He ignored the pleas from his wife as he punched and kicked the man, filled with fury and craze. He was so angry, it'd like he became a different person. A nasty, evil man. He then spotted an ornament his mom got him, and as the man tried to crawl away, Lee bashed the man's head and face in several times. The man was almost unrecognisable afterwards. He was breathing heavily from exhaustion after he finished.

Lee suddenly became horrified, as his wife was screaming at him, blood splattered all over the wall and carpet. He dropped his weapon and backed away, trying not to scream himself. He realised he had murdered another man.

Lee Everett was a killer.

Lee gasped loudly as he woke up from his nightmare. He sat up from his bed, trying to recognise where he was, until realising he was in the motel room. His body was covered in cold sweat, while his heart was pounding hard against his chest. He grabbed for his watch on the side and checked the time. He sighed in annoyance; it was four o'clock in the morning.

Every night he had the same fucking dream. He'd come back from work early, find his wife with another man and beat him to death. He felt immense guilt over it, constantly nibbling away at his conscience.

Lee remembered the police man when he was being sent to jail. He said to Lee, 'Well, I reckon you didn't do it then.' He always wondered why the police man just assumed he didn't kill the state senator. The police man just took his silence as innocence, for some reason. The police man believed when someone wasn't innocent, he'd cry and beg instead. Lee didn't do that, though. Instead of telling the policeman he was wrong, he just silently listened to him.

Secretly, he liked hearing someone tell him he was innocent.

The motel room was eerily quiet. He glanced over at the other bed in the room, and spotted Clementine sleeping soundly, a little girl he found after the car crashed. At least she didn't suffer from nightmares, thank God. Then again, he could never figure out what was going through the little girl's head. She was like a Chinese puzzle. Was she scared? Sad? Happy? Worried? He could never tell.

Lee threw the covers of his bed, stepped out and quickly changed into his warmer clothes. He then opened the door to outside, quietly so he didn't wake the sleeping figure up.

Shivering as he stepped outside, it was surprisingly cold. He looked around the motel car park, and then saw Kenny on the RV. He strolled over as he casually said, "Hey there."

Kenny jumped, looking terrified. When he realised who it was, he shook his head and gasped, "Lee! You frickin' scared me there."

Lee chuckled slightly, climbing on the RV. "I'm sorry about that. I, uh, couldn't sleep."

Kenny raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? Why's that then?"

Lee felt reluctant, but told him anyway, "I just had a nightmare, but it's been bothering me." He explained to his friend. Kenny sighed, as if to sympathise with him.

"My wife's the same... It's the only reason I do these night watches, so I don't have to listen to her every night."

Lee felt stunned for a second. He had always thought Katjaa was the strongest one in the group. "I'm... Sorry to hear that man."

Kenny then looked at him, frowning slightly. "Lee, we can't stay here any longer. Every day is a constant battle. I'm feeling more worried about what will happen to my family..."

Lee sighed. He knew that. The bandits were beginning to get worse, constantly trying to break into the motel. Still, they'd died down now, for some reason. "The bandits have stopped shooting at us." He said.

Kenny huffed at him, obviously frustrated. "Come on, buddy. You're a smart man. Why do you think that is? I think they're plotting something."

Lee went quiet, thinking.

Kenny's voice broke into his thoughts. "Me, you, my wife, Duck and Clementine-"

He interrupted Kenny, "And what about the others?" He enquired.

"Well, for starters, Lilly hates our fucking guts."

Lee felt a pang of guilt. "Yeah, I know."

"Because we killed her dad."

"Alright, SHHH." Lee snapped, not wanting to hear anymore. He felt like a shit head for agreeing with Kenny in the first place. In the end, though, he'd done it to protect Clementine, and her safety was all that mattered to Lee. Larry had a heart attack, and wasn't breathing anymore... If he'd woken up, then who knows what would have happened?

Lilly now wanted nothing to do with Lee and Kenny. He once tried to explain to Lilly about what happened, but she started to scream at him, telling him to fuck off and never mention it again. In fact, she hissed at him, 'Don't ever talk to me again, unless it's about supplies or this motel. Now fuck off!' Not wanting to upset her more, he walked away, completely understanding.

He listened as Kenny continued, "Ben, with all due respect, is a fucking idiot."

Lee frowned, but didn't saying anything. Granted, Ben was not the brightest tool in the shed, but he _did_ try his hardest to help the group out. Also, he was still a teenager. Practically a kid!

"And, Doug and Carley have each other, right? They won't want to tag along with us."

Lee looked across the car park, towards Carley and Doug's door. Despite himself, he felt a pang of jealously. It was an emotion he couldn't stand, so he ignored it, saying, "We don't know that. They might want to come with us."

"Hmm, maybe. Lilly can get fucked, though." There was an edge to Kenny's voice.

Lee wanted to tell him off, but as everyone was in bed, he didn't want to create a loud argument and wake everybody up, so he let it slide. He felt Kenny was too harsh on Lilly at times.

He then wanted to be on his own, so suggested to Kenny, "Listen, man, you seem tired. Why don't you go to bed and I can take over here?"

Kenny seemed reluctant. "You sure?"

"'Course I am." He insisted.

Lee sighed in relief when Kenny left. Sure, they were friends, but he didn't want to have that kind of talk right now. He only wanted peace and quiet to himself.

The night was quiet, except for wild animals in the distance. Despite himself, he glanced at Carley and Doug's door. He then had a sudden flash back, remembering what Carley had said to Doug...

'Doug, there is something you should know about Lee...' She said it because she thought they were going to die, holding the door down.

He had told her he trusted her not to say anything, but what if she'd said something to Doug now, in the motel, seeming as they'd gotten so close with each other? He didn't want people to think the worst of him. He especially didn't want Clementine to think so, or better yet, to become afraid of him. That would completely destroy Lee.

He continued to stare to their door. Tomorrow he would have a chat with Carley. He wanted to ask her if she'd said anything to Doug.

He still wanted to trust her.

**A/N:** _Hello! I've been thinking about this plot for a while now and wanted to share my idea, really. I was a bit unsure about posting it, but I thought, 'why the hell not!' If you can let me know what you think (honestly!) then that would be great :) My writing isn't the best, but I hope you like it so far_.


End file.
